Five Nights At A Nightmare
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: Can Mike survive the five nights of this nightmare? Will he quit this job before anything happens to him? Or will he stay to find out the truth about Freddy FazBear Pizzaria?
1. The Very Beginning

**Hello Everyone! Here is a new fanfiction that is based off of Five Nights at Freddy's. If you like Five Nights At Freddy's I suggest going to DeltaV's fanfiction's. He has the BEST Five Nights At FReddy's fanfiction EVER (At least in my opinion.). But seriously go check him (Or her I don't know yet) out it's really good! Anyways, enough of me blabbering on and on. Let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Night's At Freddys' the amazing Scott does!**

* * *

><p>The moment Mike walked into Freddy FazBear's he knew he had made a major mistake getting that night guard job. He had heard that people had gotten hurt in that job killed even. But, being the idiot he is and needing money for rent he took the job anyways not caring about what could happen to him. Mike got shivers just looking at the place. Mike walked through the building looking around at all of the art work on the walls that children had made.<p>

Finally, Mike had made it to the guard office. Sitting down in the chair he looking around finding a pad type thing. Picking it up it turned on showing the stage with three animatronics a purple-ish bunny, a chicken , and a bear. All of a sudden the phone rang making Mike jump up at the sudden call.

_'Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe for so long, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.' _

When the phone call ended Mike sat there in thought._Why didn't they tell me that the animatronics moved around?! I thought that I only had to sit here and make sure no one broke in! _Mike was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud sound in the dining hall. He quickly looked at the pad to see Bonnie gone and standing in the dining hall looking at the screen with a hungry look.

Mike quickly changed back to the stage to still see Chica and Freddy on the stage. Sighing he switched back to the dining hall only to see Bonnie gone. Mike quickly looked through the cameras only to find Bonnie in the storage closet looking-no_ glaring_ at the camera as he flipped to it. _What is wrong with these animatronics?_ All of a sudden the camera glitched out and Bonnie wasn't there anymore he flicked through the cameras quickly not finding Bonnie anywhere.

He put the pad down and checked the right door. _Nope. _He checked the left door to see Bonnie close to jumping in. He slammed his fist onto the door button just as Bonnie jumped at the door. All of a sudden the clock chimed 6 and Mike sighed as he left. He just knew that this job was going to stress him out farther than he could handle. He'll manage...somehow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I hope you guys liked it! If you liked why not follow or like me? Reviews maybe? I'll update as soon as possible. Talk to you later people!<strong>


	2. Here Comes Foxy!

**I should probably be working on my other stories but, I can't help it! I really want you guys to know what's going on in this story. Like all of the secrets that are going to come out later in the story. Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everybody knows I don't own Five Night's At Freddy's but, just in case. I DO NOT own Five Nights At Freddy's.**

_Previously on Five Nights At A Nightmare: He just knew that this job was going to stress him out farther than he could handle. He'll manage...somehow._

* * *

><p>Mike didn't know why he came back to this hell. Mike sighed knowing his landlord was going to be angry if he didn't have rent soon. He walked into the building quickly passing the dining hall and stage and walking to the room he was in before. Quickly picking up the pad to look at the stage he decided to look at the other cameras.<p>

Mike stopped on one camera that had a purple curtains and a 'Out Of Order' sign on the front. _'I thought there were only three!' _Mike gulped thickly as he switched over to the stage. He realized that Bonnie AND Chica were gone. Quickly putting the pad down he looked out both halls not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden he heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Picking up the pad flipping to the kitchen camera only for it to only have audio. He flipped to the stage to see Freddy still where he was before. He flipped to the dining room to see Chica there. Flipping to the storage closet he jumped up seeing Bonnie's face extremely close to the camera.

_'Wait then who was in the kitchen?'_ Mike started getting worried when the banging starting getting louder. He would have checked it out... If those _monsters_ weren't out there. He decided he'll check it out when it turns 6. He went back to the storage closet to see Bonnie gone. He quickly put the pad down and turned on the hallway lights.

He saw Bonnie standing there with those same hungry eyes he saw the night before. Pushing the door button he flipped to the dining hall to still see Chica standing there. He looked at the door while putting the pad down. Mike turned the light on to see Bonnie gone. He opened the door to hear a weird thumping noise and scratching noise.

Looking at the pad Mike looked at the hallway on the left to see a red pirate fox running down the hall. Mike jumped up and slammed his fist on the door button just as the fox was about to leap in. Mike heard the fox banging and scratching on the door trying to get it to open. As soon as the clock rang for 6 the banging stopped.

Mike opened the door to see the fox gone. Mike sighed and grabbed his stuff while he walked to the kitchen to go investigate what that banging noise was. When he reached the kitchen he opened the door to see pots and pans scattered all over the floor and the counter top. _'Weird'_ Mike thought while he walked out the doors of Freddy FazBear's Pizza.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I know it's kinda short but, hey at least it's something (Considering I just started this fanfic a couple hours ago). Any way this story is in fact based off of the first Five Nights At Freddy's game I will be making a Second Fanfic about the second game though so,no worries everyone! I'll try and update as much as possible. Bye!<strong>


	3. Power Out

**Hello all you lovely people out there that actually read this! Been quite a while hasn't it? I haven't been updating because I've been busy with school. I know that a lot of people have been saying that but it's true. I had to finish a project that was late for Language Arts, I also had to study for a quiz in Social Studies about ancient Egypt(I did horribly by the way) and I have a test tomorrow in Science about the periodic table and protons and neutrons and stuff like that. So, I've been pretty busy but i'm going to try and update more now a days. Without further ado here is the next chapter of Five Nights At A Nightmare! **

_Previously On Five Nights At A Nighmare: 'Weird' Mike thought while he walked out the doors of Freddy FazBear's Pizza. _

* * *

><p>Mike hesitated as he pushed open the doors of the pizzaria. As soon as he stepped foot into the building he rushed to the guard office where he flipped open the cameras. He checked the stage to see that Bonnie had already left the stage.<p>

Mike flipped to the dining hall to see Bonnie glaring furiously at the camera while a shiver went down Mike's back just looking at the animatronic. Mike was about to flip back to the stage when all of the cameras started buffering and showing static. When it was done Bonnie was gone from the dining hall.

Mike went back to the stage to see Chica gone and Freddy looking at the camera with a dark stare. Mike flipped the camera quickly to try and find Chica. Mike placed the cameras on the desk and checked the halls. When the dim lights flickered on in both halls he saw Bonnie staring at him through the door way of the left hall.

He shut the door and looked down the right hall but saw no Chica in sight. Mike picked up the cameras and flipped to the kitchen camera. Despite Mike not being able to see anything he could still hear banging in the kitchen which he guessed was Chica since she couldn't be found anywhere.

Mike checked the left hall to see that Bonnie was gone. Flipping open the door he flipped the cameras to the Pirate Cove. He saw Foxy peeking out og the purple curtains and hoped that he could get through the night without Foxy trying to kill him.

He doubted that Foxy wouldn't try but he could wish. _'I just want this week to be over so i can pay my rent.'_ Mike thought as the banging in the kitchen subsided. Mike flipped to the stage to find Freddy gone.

With confusion Mike flipped to the dining hall to see Freddy's glowing eyes looming in the dark corner. All of a sudden the everything went out and Mike realized soon that he had wasted all of his power.

Soon, Freddy appeared in the left doorway with his eyes flashing and playing a song. But as soon as it started it had stopped. The lights turned back on and Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Mike looked at his watch to see that it had turned 6.

He ran out of the building after locking it up and panted as he drove away to his apartment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Short I know but I have to get to bed to help my brain be ready for my test tomorrow! I guess I will see you when I update again. Bye!<strong>


End file.
